Time to Face the Music
by Written-Life
Summary: "Welcome to Rome," He said, "I think they've been expecting us..." This is a multi-chapter reunion fic centred around Percy and Annabeth. It was originally going to be the full Mark of Athena, but I wasn't able to go any further... Enjoy. (New Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, just the author here, this is my first time writing a story for a public audience before and I thought I'd just leave a message. Throughout writing this book I'm going to trying to update as frequently as possible but most likely just at a regular intervals. I don't really know much about the fanfiction world but I'd still like you to read my story. So please, Read and Review, any constructive criticism is welcome and I'll update if I Get at least 5 reviews.**

**P.S I'm going to try and finish this story before Rick Riordan, however unlikely that may be. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Percy Jackson' Series Or the 'Heroes of Olympus' Series I only own the Plot**

I ANNABETH

Every moment for last eight months had been a reminder. Every moment on this accursed boat was gut wrenching. Every moment away from Percy was another minute that was lost to time. Every day for the last eight months had been like living in isolation. The constant reminder that he was gone had been like being stabbed in the stomach. She had never felt helpless before, it was lke lying on the grass with her very essence pouring out of her, she was fading. The only problem was that the one person, the only person who could heal her three thousand miles away. _He probably doesn't even remember me._ She had come to this conclusion months ago. Ever since Jason had come back from his quest she had believed nothing else. She had believed that the only reason Jason had received his memory so soon was because he was favoured by Hera, or as he had said Juno.

There was no way in the world that she was going to get her hopes up just to get them smashed to the ground if he stared at her blankly, having no clue who she is. _It's only right _she thought _I disrespect the queen of the gods and she takes it out on the love of my life. The only way she can._ Life had always been cruel to her, in more ways than one. But now the fates had gone too far. They had taken the person who had always loved her- who she had always loved- away from her. She was broken, and the only one who could fix her was Percy. Her seaweed brain, that stupid, annoying, insufferable, one of a kind boy who had stolen her heart was the only one who could fix her.

The ship lurched as the ship rapidly decreased in speed. The entire vessel came to a standstill, as if held back by a barrier. Annabeth knew she should be outside with the other campers but she couldn't make herself face the music. She had become so distanced from her family now. The people who had known her before Percy was taken were shocked by the drastic changes that had occurred to her personality. She was a completely different person without Percy, even Clarisse had tried to comfort her. It was rare enough for them to get along in the first place, but when they had found out about the Roman camp she had been completely supportive. The memories of that day came flying back to her.

She sat on the beach hugging her legs and lost in her thoughts, not caring in the slightest what people thought of her. The gears in her mind were recoiling from the taste of heartbreak but she couldn't bring herself to believe that Percy would remember her. For the better part of her life she had been at camp half-blood, training and training. She had had fun of course, her whole life wasn't just learning to fight. No, it had been fun at times, chasing the Stoll's, hanging out with Luke before had turned, talking with Chiron and just messing around with people in general. It had gotten even better when Percy had come, not that she had ever told him that. After the 2nd Titan war she had thought they would be together for as long they wanted. But no, Hera just had to but in and take him. She heard footsteps behind her but she didn't turn. It was probably just some younger camper coming to tell her that Cabin 9 needed help with the blueprints. She knew she'd have to go help out soon, she did want to help get her boyfriend back but she had to do this first, she had to get it all out.

Out of the corner of her eye Annabeth could see the figures approaching shadow. It was too big for a young campers silhouette. _Maybe It's Thalia,_ but Annabeth shot down the thought almost immediately, it was nigh on impossible that the hunters were here yet. The Conch Horn would have been sounded faster than you could say 'Camp Half-blood'. The waves came further assure as the person got closer. The Idea of getting up and leaving before she could get comforted sprang to her but she squashed the thought immediately, if someone wanted to talk to her they would find a way eventually.

With a huff and a dense thud, she saw Clarisse drop onto the sand beside her. Without looking at her back at her she continued to stare at the darkening horizon. "He'll be alright, you know?" Clarisse said, Annabeth was shocked, she didn't know how to answer. But thankfully Clarisse continued as if she were alone. "Don't you dare tell him I ever said this, but he's strong enough to deal with the Roman's" She glanced at Annabeth she spoke slowly but meaningfully, choosing her words with care. "You of all people should know that, after all you two have been through. Annabeth, you know his fatal flaw, you been to Hades and back together and I'm speaking literally here and I'll bet you next to anything that you know his mortal point! You know him better than anyone and the same goes for him, if he's stupid enough to forget you he'll have the entire camp his heels who'll want some kind of payment for what he's done to you not to mention Me, You, Thalia and probably half the Aphrodite banging him over the head when he gets back either way."

What she said made sense, of course it did. Deep down Annabeth knew that Clarisse was right about those things but she didn't want to admit that because it would make her dwell on the questions that she was really afraid of asking. She turned her head to look at the girl was sitting beside her. For so long she had been too afraid to present herself to the daunting prospect of truth. "What if he found someone else?" As soon as the words escaped her lips the world came crashing down on her. There was nothing to onto anymore, nothing to steady her as she tumbled through her grief.

Her eyelids burned as once again she broke down into tears. One droplet after another, Annabeth was unable control her outburst. She sat there, eyes distant and her facial features distorted by sadness and tears waiting for the answer that never came. The girl just moved closer and gave Annabeth a hug, content to just sit there and be the listener to her worries…

Annabeth was jarred back to the present by Leos' hyper voice ringing through the ship. "Attention all present demigods," He said. "We will arriving at Camp Jupiter in approximately 10 minutes. Also, would all and counsellors, Oracle's, Lieutenants of Artemis and Lord of the Wild please report to the main conference room for a war meeting as soon as possible. This is the supreme commander of the Argo II signing off." Getting off the flour Annabeth sighed, this day could end in war, or it could be the best day of her life. She could get Percy back.

She sat at the Ping-Pong table. Chiron had insisted before they had left that they should take it with them. He had said that it would be a reminder of home over the next few weeks and that it would be a good source of entertainment for the 50 ADHD demigods in the coming weeks. Annabeth had been the first person to arrive apart from Jason and Leo Piper who had already been there. When she had first walked into the room the two boys had both been playing against each and laughing at each other while Piper sat in the corner laughing at the expression Leo made whenever Jason used his wind powers to make a save. They all froze when they saw her through the open door. Before she had walked in she assumed that Jason had hit the ball towards Leo but at that Annabeth had walked in causing him to lose concentration and the Ping-Pong ball to hit in the forehead. The ball caught fire on impact. She cracked a smile while the others burst out laughing at Leos' expense. Now she sat across from Piper, staring deep into space with her eyes glazed over she let their casual and light weighted conversation flit through her head, sometimes she caught random words but though nothing of it until a few minutes before more people started arriving, Jason's tone had changed drastically. Careful to keep her expression under control so they didn't notice her listening, she started paying more attention to them.

Jason Leaned forward, "Do you think she's listening?" He asked Leo and Piper. Annabeth saw Piper look at her cautiously. She pretended to pay no attention to any of them. She whistled as if to get her attention but still she acted like a zombie.

"Annabeth," She said, "Are you listening Annabeth?" _Like I'm going to answer that,_ she thought. Piper turned back to Jason, her eyes lingering for a moment longer. "I'm getting worried about her," She continued. "I mean, she looks so sad. But no I don't think she's listening to us. Just thinking about Percy." That was partially true, every second thought Annabeth had was about Percy. That was one of the only ways she had survived the past eight months. By thinking about Percy, where was Percy? When would she find Percy? And most of all, Does Percy remember her? By asking herself these questions she had a way of coming up with new ideas'. She tried to answer these questions differently each time but it was difficult.

Jason nodded. "Do you think he'll remember her?" He asked her. "I mean I remember some people but there's no way for me to tell if I'm still forgetting some one important. I'm starting to think it would completely break her." As he said this he glanced at Piper. They had been getting closer and closer but by unspoken agreement they had decided that it would be best if they didn't get together in case Jason had someone they didn't yet know about.

Leo shifted uncomfortably, "You would want to hope to hope so, for his sake and ours. I don't think I would be able to stand it if she got worse. She'd be even scarier." He said and they all laughed. Annabeth sighed inwardly. Was she really acting that badly? _Yes_,she thought,_ I should probably try to set a better example, at least for now. People don't have to know if I'm secretly crying my eyes out inside._ She knew it would be an artificial happiness and it probably wouldn't fool anyone but she had to try. _For Percy,_ she thought and smiled. She Started laughing, drawing the attention of the three sitting around her. She was thinking rather what she would do to Percy if he didn't know her and she found it quite amusing. Coming back to reality found the trio staring at her as if she had finally gone mad. She smiled widely, making them look even more scared. "Err…. Annabeth?" Leo asked cautiously, "Is there something funny or….." He left the sentence hanging.

"What?" she asked innocently, "Aren't I allowed to laugh? Or do think that I'm just getting even scarier? Or that I'm just completely broken now? It wouldn't just take Percy you know?" She said the last part looking at Jason. They gulped and he was about say something but then Rachel walked in. Annabeth sat back only then realizing that had leaned forward in anticipation of their reaction.

Rachel paused at the door as if she sensed the tension coiling throughout the room. She shrugged and moved to next to Annabeth. Rachel had one of the few people Annabeth was still close to. It hadn't mattered to Rachel that Annabeth had wanted to be alone. She had stuck by her. She was still close to Grover and Thalia too but there were few other people she still liked hanging out with, she didn't mind though, that would all change soon enough. It had too.

Everyone else soon came after that. Taking seats next to their closer friends and chatting while they waited. They were making an effort she knew- they were trying to keep the tension low even though they were nervous. Someone cleared their throat at the head of the table and everybody looked. It was Jason, he was standing there looking nervous. He motioned for Piper and Leo to come stand with him and they jumped up to help as if they had planned the whole thing. Jason cleared his throat again, taking his time to choose his words carefully. "So, um, yeah….." _What a great choice of first words,_ Annabeth thought. "We just wanted to discuss our game plan before we got there and to, um, well we, we need to know what we are going to do if Percy doesn't remember." He blurted out.

"Nice going man, get them to shut in the first two sentences…" Leo muttered into the awkward silence that had followed Jason's stutter of a speech. All eyes had turned to Annabeth. She was the closest person to Percy, the one person that he confided everything in. It was only natural that they choose to look to her instead of Grover or Thalia. She let out a deep sigh, it had inevitable, she knew, that they would ask this and she figured she would have to answer their questions.

She took a Ping-Pong ball off the table and set her eyes against it, not looking up.

**So there is my first chapter. It is supposed to take place just after Leo sends the scroll to camp Jupiter. Hope you liked it I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Sorry for the long gap updates but I had heaps of Homework this week. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Percy Jackson' series or the 'Heroes of Olympus' series, I only on the plot.**

**II JASON**

In total they only brought about 45 campers from the Greek camp. The demigods had chosen not to take the whole camp because for one, the Romans might not have taken too kindly to a giant Greek war ship with over two hundred demigods aboard coming their way. Two, because they had agreed that the camp might get attacked while they were away. And three, because most of the people left behind were most of the newer campers. Artemis had also allowed several of the most boy friendly hunters with them too, leaving them with 50 assorted campers and hunters plus Grover and Rachel. They had also brought several Pegasus, Blackjack being one of them because he tried to trample anyone who tried to stop him from going on board. He still hadn't let anyone come near him besides Annabeth. Now, the only thing standing or sitting rather, in between them and the information they needed to discuss was Annabeth.

Jason was nervous. The last thing he expected her to do was quietly sit by and casually listen to them talk about lack of memory from her boyfriend, especially after what had happened when she had heard them talking about her. She was right though, she had gotten scarier. Gods, when you're talking about the person who is sitting next to you and that person starts chuckling like an evil maniac out of now where, you would've been scared too. Once that has happened to you, you'll know how Jason felt.

Annabeth didn't look up; she just stared at a Ping-Pong ball that was in her hand. Jason started to get agitated. They had limited time and she was wasting what precious little they had, staring at ball. He cleared his voice throat again, trying to get her attention. She ignored him, still analysing the Ping-Pong ball. He decided to speak up instead, saying; "Annabeth, I know you don't want to talk about this, you can go if you want too. No one will stop you." She looked at him now, a short and quick glance. In that moment he saw anger, anger and a mixture of another emotion he could not decipher, was it frustration? Or Pity? He quickly amended himself, feeling stupid for even implying such a thing. "Or you could stay, I'm sure everyone would be ok with that…" He saw Thalia smirk and scowled in her general direction. _Stupid sisters making fun of me…argh, I'm the stupid one…_

Annabeth nodded but stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. He glanced at Piper and she gave him an encouraging smile. He looked over at Leo and saw that he was fiddling with bits and bobs; he was humming something, not having a care in the world. Jason nudged him and he looked surprised to see that he was still surrounded by people. Whatever it was he was working on, he put it away, trying and failing to look serious. He just grinned instead; he grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet in anticipation of the next few hours. This alliance business was going to be torture. "Leo, how long 'till we get there?" Jason watched as Leo checked the time.

"Ten minutes," He said "I could probably make it twenty if you need me to but we'd be going half our normal speed. We would have to use double the amount of energy than normal just keep us aloft, even with your wind powers. It could hurt the engines." Jason considered the idea but shot it down. He didn't want to risk the chance of damaging the engines just for a few minutes.

"No," He said, somewhat reluctantly, "Five minutes should be fine, after that we'll just have to wing it." Leo grinned. "Now, we need options… Thalia what have you got? Have you got any ideas' at all? Anyone?" Grover was the first to speak.

"Well, we could try introducing him to Annabeth. Or, I have an empathy link with him; I could try and convince him not to attack or something."

"Ok, good idea," Jason said, "but that won't help us if they start firing, if they-" Clarisse spoke over the top of him.

"How about we through you over the side of the boat," A few people snickered. "You can talk them down yourself." Jason grimaced, not totally liking the proposal but didn't say anything, their time was running out and they needed to have something planned. "Annabeth?" He asked and as he said her name, she smirked.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take." She said, still smirking "Look, there's nothing we can do to prepare ourselves for what's about to come. We just have to hope that Hera gave him enough memory for him to know that we're not the enemy." She sounded annoyed as she said this, as if it was obvious. "Can we go? We've only got what, five minutes. I want to get up on deck and do something instead of just sitting around in here talking about what we're _going_ to do. I just want it to be done already. Besides Leo sent them that message already, Tyson should be around the area and that's all the notice we can give them." Most of the campers nodded in agreement and Jason had no choice but to conclude the meeting. He let everyone go after that.

Jason turned back to Leo and Piper who had sat down to stay there with him so they could discuss the meeting. "How long?" Jason asked his friend; Leo looked downed at his watch again.

"Four minutes." He said. Jason was getting even more agitated than before. He felt like there were ants crawling all over his body and there was nothing he could do about it. Leo started tapping his foot and Piper started biting her nails in anxiety. "Three minutes." Leo said, Jason knew that they had to get up on deck soon but he couldn't help thinking about what Clarisse had said. He knew that they wouldn't throw him of the side of the boat, but then he thought about the fact that he might have to stand against his on family _alone._ No matter how hard he tried to think of something else, the thought just kept popping up where ever he looked.

"Come on." He said. "We've got to go. Before the real chaos sets in around here." Leo jumped up, bouncing on the balls of his feet, almost jabbering with excitement.

**Okay so I'm most likely going to do the reunion in my next update but that might take a little while a week at most. You know, you never really understand how longs it takes to write a story until you're writing one yourself.**

**Cheers and thankyou to those who reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3. Time for the big reunion everyone has been writing about these days. I'm not going to be one of those people has a giant AN at the beginning and the end but there is going to be some Greek and Latin language in this story so I will try to put translations at the end. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the 'Percy Jackson' series or the 'Heroes of Olympus' Series.**

III ANNABETH

She stared over the edge, trying to decide. Three minutes until they got to Camp Jupiter. Should she go down to the foreground with Jason, Piper and Leo first? Or should she wait with the other campers until the all clear was called? There was no way of telling the better solution. Her instincts told her to get as close to Percy as fast as she could.

The battle that raged through mind went unnoticed by the people who passed by her. She silently wished someone would see the torment she was putting herself through, but no one ever did. It was only Percy who could break through her disguises and he was probably off saving them all without them even knowing it. Why did he always have to be in the middle of everything?

She knew that he would remember some things, she had gotten a call from Ms Jackson, and she knew that he had called his mother. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that had kept her awake for hours on end; she couldn't make herself believe that he would remember her. She absolutely would not let herself get her hopes up. She had been praying to every god she could think of, Greek and Roman, praying that they would keep him safe. She sacrificed to Poseidon and Aphrodite now as well as Athena; they had the most influence over him at the moment, apart from Hera.

One minute to go. She started pacing, running her fingers through her messy hair, hoping on some unconscious wave length that everything would turn out alright in the end. The people around her were moving around faster than ever. Everyone froze, looking at each other in silence. Leos voice range out across the deck "We're he-re…"he said in a high-pitched voice. It was decided, she was going out first. That was for sure. She was their leader, a daughter of Athena. Not some coward who couldn't face her own boyfriend. _See you on the other side,_ she thought, _it's now or never._

A few campers fell over on impact but most just held onto the railings like smart people. Jason, Piper and Leo appeared from beside the wheel, walking confidently into the crowd of onlookers. "Here we go," Piper said, "I guess it's a good sign that they haven't fired yet." She joked. No one even tried to smile. The situation was too serious, they could be on the brink of the biggest war in history. Only Percy could break the tension in a situation like this. But that didn't matter, this had to go well or nothing would go well again.

They had decided to jump over the edge of the railing with help of Jason's wind powers so they wouldn't have to turn their backs on the Romans. Before they had set sail Jason had informed them that there were many people who would like to kill them, even if they were ordered not to. So they gathered in a circle, three out of the four of them were carefully masking their emotions. Leo on the other hand was looking like he was about to explode. Jason and Annabeth exchanged a nod. Time to face the music. Hopefully no one stepped off beat.

Leo lead them to the railing where there were crates to help them over. When he got there something seemed to amuse him, he started grinning like more of a hypo kid than he already was. "Welcome to Rome," He said "I think they've been expecting us..." Annabeth gasped at the sight of the city. The sight was breathtaking. The city was half destroyed but the main Section of the camp seemed to be mostly intact. There were hundreds of soldiers circled around the boat, holding their weapons as if they were ready to strike at any moment. Percy was nowhere to be seen. Monster slime and blood stains littered the ground. Jason moaned in anxiety from beside them. "This cannot be good." He muttered. He took his friends hands and Annabeth took Pipers hand. They climbed up together and stepped over the edge.

The boat was about 40 feet tall which equalled a 40 foot fall. The drop seemed to go slow but fast at the same time. Annabeth saw the world swirl around her but all too soon it was over. Jason made them land lightly on the ground, letting the air softly sweep their feet across the gravel. The scene before her eyes stood still now. A circle had been formed around them and the Romans' bunched together, making it so there were no gaps between the spears. Annabeth heard muttering breeze through the crowd, it was Latin. Annabeth had insisted that Jason gave at least a few lessons before the left.

A girls voice became distinct as she raised her voice. "_De__modo__!" She said. "__De__modo__!" _The crowd parted at once. They made an aisle and two people marched into view. Annabeth almost ran up to the figure on the left. Still, she took half a step forward. _Not yet, _she thought. She couldn't risk it yet. He looked the four of them over with guarded eyes until finally he rested his gaze on her. Her heart rate doubled in its pace. He stepped forward and the girl beside him tried to stop him but he just shook her off. Annabeth was paralysed. She couldn't recognise the fact that Percy was moving towards her. _He_ was going to _her. _Not the other way around.

Piper nudged her shoulder; Annabeth would have to thank her for that later. Right then she was too busy running towards her long lost boyfriend to care about anything else. She heard the Romans shout in protest but she gave them no notice. The girl from before yelled something at the soldiers again, Annabeth didn't catch it. Ten feet away. He was running too. Five feet. Annabeth launched herself at Percy, jumping the last meter. Forgetting entirely that she was supposed to be setting an example for the other campers, she let Percy catch her. For the first time in eight months, eight freaking months, she was in Percy's arms. She felt him stumble a bit after the impact but otherwise he seemed fine. She realised that she had wrapped her arms and legs around him, making so that if she lifted her head it would be higher than his.

She unclamped her legs, dropping a few inches, and pulled back. Taking in his face. The by-standees had gone silent and she felt the gazes of nearly 50 pairs of eyes boring onto her from above. She wanted so bad just to kiss him and get over with the apologies but something held her back. She didn't want to hurt him but she wanted him to understand what she had been through whilst he'd been gone. She needed him to understand. She had a feeling that Travis and Conner were receiving bet money up on the ship but she didn't care. She step away from Percy and he grinned. He obviously knew what was about to be coming his way. He nodded his head to her and she did the same for him. He shouted something to the crowd "_N__on__oppugnare__! __Non__sub__casu__._ _H__oc__est__privata__."_ She heard him yell as he pulled out Riptide.

She heard gasps from around her but she ignored them as she pulled her dagger from her belt. They had done this a lot a camp, duelling each other to resolve a situation, what a diplomatic solution. It was a good sign that he remembered even a small detail like that. They would never hurt each other of course. It was hard hurt Percy anyway, at least not without killing him. The only way to hurt him was with emotion. It sounded cheesy but it worked. Annabeth knew what it could do to Percy. Sometimes he would brood over it for weeks after they had solved the problem but she had to _show_ him. It was the only way. Her expression solemn she readied her stance. She squared her shoulders in a proud demeanour and smirked when Percy did the same.

They started to circle each other. Never ceasing to keep eye contact. They mimicked each other's movements and ignored the looks from crowd. Annabeth made the first move, she heard shouts of encouragement from both sides but still she ignored all of them. Eyes still latched to Percy's she jumped forward, testing how ready he was. He jumped to the side and tried to twist behind her. Annabeth turned with him; she was _not_ going to let him get behind her. He jumped back as she swiped at his arm. It was like he had practiced doing it a thousand times. "Annabeth," He chided her, "careful now, you don't want to hurt me do you?" She laughed along with him, not completely getting the joke. He took them distraction as an opening to attack. She felt her hair flutter as she ducked under the strike.

He stepped forward just as she was about to hold the tip of her knife to the small of his back. Angry that her plan had be foiled, she started to circle him again, she wasn't surprised to see that he did the same. "Well Percy?" she asked "What do you have to say for yourself?" She saw him start to open his mouth but over rode him. "And don't even think about only saying 'I'm sorry'. Sorry isn't good enough at the moment." She smirked at his reaction. He closed his mouth, opened it again like a fish, and then closed it again. She saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. He tried again.

"You know it wasn't my fault." He said. "It was Hera's, blame her." The sky rumbled "It's not like I wanted to leave..." Annabeth wondered whether it was a good idea to keep going with the fight. _One last thing,_ she thought. She stopped in her tracks, still keeping eye contact. She wanted him to think that the duel was over. He stopped pacing too and by the expression on his face it was clear that he knew he wasn't in the all clear yet.

They moved at the same time. Annabeth spun to the middle of the circle, hoping her momentum would help her against his strength. Their blades met at the centre of the circle. Clanging as the two metals collided. The hilt of Annabeth's dagger slid down to meet Riptides cross-gaurd. They were a foot apart, arms raised above their heads in the effort to over throw the other. Annabeth switched her words Ancient Greek before she spoke, trying to give them some privacy in the open crowd. "_Ποτέ δεν__θα__σας βλάψει__Ανναμπεθ__,_ you said." Her voice was low but it still carried a few yards. Even if it reached Leo, Jason and Piper, only Leo would be able to understand her and still he would have trouble with that. _"__Σ 'αγαπώ__και__ποτέ δεν__θα__αφήσει__εκτός αν θέλετε__να πάω__, _you said_.__" _She knew every word was like a blow, each syllable having its own individual meaning._ "__εγώ θα__ήθελα__ποτέ__ότι Περσέας_ _...__"_ A single tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke.

That was all she needed. He dropped his sword, and she did the same with her dagger. He caught her as she fell towards him. She sobbed into his chest and the crowd broke out in cheers that were lead by the Greek side. Annabeth didn't know how long they stood there for and she didn't care. He kissed the top of her head. "_Ποτέ δεν__θα__ξεχάσει__._" She heard him whisper.

**Well that didn't take forever did it?(this is sarcasm, if you've never heard of it, get out of your cave and live a little ). Here are the translations I was talking about earlier. Umm, hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to update ASAP. **

**C-ya Later. (Not literally, duh)...**

LATIN

"_De__modo__!" = _Out of the way!

"_N__on__oppugnare__! __Non__sub__casu__._ _H__oc__est__privata__." = Do not attack! Not under any circumstances. This is a private matter._

_GREEK_

"_Ποτέ δεν__θα__σας βλάψει__Ανναμπεθ__" = _I will never hurt you Annabeth

"_Σ 'αγαπώ__και__ποτέ δεν__θα__αφήσει__εκτός αν θέλετε__να πάω__. __Δεν πήγα__πέρυσι__,_ you said._εγώ θα__ήθελα__ποτέ__ότι Περσέας_ _...__" = I love you and I will never leave you unless you want me to go. I'll never want you to go Perseus._

"_Ποτέ δεν__θα__ξεχάσει__._" = I never forgot you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. I'm back, I'm really sorry about the long, like super long, update gap. Anyway, this is sort of like another version of the Percabeth reunion. It has the same plot and stuff but it's in Pipers POV and some of the dialogue is a bit different compared to the third chapter. There shouldn't be too many mistakes I Don't think. It's a funny story actually, I figured that because I don't have a beta reader, I thought I'd do it myself. So I thought, I'm going to miss things that other people wouldn't, so I went onto Google translate and listened to someone else reading it for me. Lol. So, if there is anyone out there who reads this and they write stories and don't have a beta reader, Go onto Google translate, copy your story into it, and listen to it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the "PJO" or "HOO" series. I don't even own the characters. Sad face.**

**P.S. Beware of Fluffiness….**

**o o 0 0 0 o o**

IV Piper

Pipers gaze drifted around the circle of onlookers. Sometimes getting the strange idea that one person looked familiar. This person looked a little bit like Clarisse, and that one looks a little bit like Leo, except he doesn't look as hyper. That was all well and good but her main attention was on the duel playing out before her. Annabeth seemed to be somewhat angry, well at least that part was understandable. But when she had attacked, Piper had been completely shocked. The funny thing was, Percy didn't seem to be surprised. He just smiled like it was something he did every day.

He'd nodded before he and pulled out a pen. _Wait, a pen? What is a p-? Oh, never mind that, it explains a lot, it'd be handy too._ He was now holding a celestial bronze sword in his hand and was twirling it around with a practiced hand. Piper pushed the thought away as Percy said something. But she didn't get to hear it. Suddenly, everything seemed to be immensely loud yet she couldn't hear anything going on around her. Everything blurred in front of her and she swayed to the obliviousness of everyone around her. At first she thought the worst. She thought that Gaea was trying to possess her or something but then her mother's voice rang through her mind. It echoed with unintentional authority... "Oh calm down," She sounded exasperated by the panic filled mind. "I'm just here to show you something. I want to show you what _real_ and _pure_ love is. Of course, Annabeth is a bit angry at the moment but her feelings are still the same. I hope this helps you for future reference. Not that you'd need it of course, you are _my _daughter after all. Enjoy…" Piper heard her mother's echoing laugh as she came back to reality.

She swayed again. More dramatically this time and she lent on Jason's unsuspecting shoulder as she felt the onrush of emotions coming from the two people in front of her. Jason glanced at her but didn't say anything, clearly too focussed on the fight to really care. It looked like she had missed the start of the duel. She heard what was being said now, it seemed like they were having a pleasant conversation. "It's not like I wanted to leave…." She heard Percy finish saying. Annabeth hesitated momentarily but modified her composure almost at once. She stopped dead, keeping fierce eye contact and made it look as if the duel was over to any outsider, but Piper somehow felt that it wasn't. She could feel the anticipation growing in the both of them. It was like a giant warning signal: _beware, the person in front of you is about to go haywire, please stand back and watch…_ Piper could only imagine what would happen if someone tried to go up to them now.

From above her she could hear the voices of campers placing bets on the pair but she ignored them. She felt another wave of anticipation coming from Annabeth. After the signature sound of clanging metal, she heard Annabeth switch to what Piper assumed was Ancient Greek. It was like there was an auto translator in her head as the words rushed through her mind. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, she normally wouldn't be able to understand Greek without years of learning the language. She could speak and understand French. But now, now she heard the words and she understood what they meant without any difficulty.

"I will never hurt you Annabeth, you said." Piper felt the hurt roll through Annabeth like a wave, infecting Piper and holding her hostage. Percy seemed to soften at her words, he took in the separate meaning to the sentence and Piper felt his guilt as her own. The strength of their emotions was overwhelming her, washing away every other thought that entered her mind. She could feel her shoulders sagging under the weight and power of the connection between these two people but she couldn't do anything about it. She leant heavily on Jason for support and drew another glance from him but still she ignored him. Annabeth spoke again. "You said you loved me!" Her voice broke. "You said that you would never leave me unless I wanted you to go! I'll never want you to go Perseus." A lone tear rolled down Annabeths face and Piper felt the sincere truth that rang throughout her words.

Piper felt the change in atmosphere as the two of them fell into each other's arms. There was no guilt or hurt anymore, there was only pure love and affection for one another. Percy whispered something to Annabeth but Piper heard it anyway. "Ποτέ δενθαξεχάσει." _I never forgot you…_ Piper almost burst into tears of giddiness. What he said was just so sweet and adorable, when Piper felt the emotion behind his words she knew he was telling the absolute truth. He had remembered from the beginning of this whole ordeal. Without noticing moving, Piper found herself walking towards the two people in front of her. They probably wanted to be alone more than anything right then and they had every right to be. But Piper found herself hugging the almost complete stranger that was Percy Jackson, and the girl he was in love with. All this happened whilst the crowd was in cheers. Piper's actions had brought some laughter from the surrounding people but she didn't care. At that moment the couple pulled apart to look at Piper. They shared a glance and grinned, Percy put out his hand, and at that moment Aphrodite let Piper free of the emotions surrounding the two lovebirds. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

Piper felt as if a tremendous weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She stood taller and shook his hand. "Piper." She glanced at Annabeth and she saw that a whole different person stood before her...

**o o 0 0 0 o o**

**Ok so there you have it. Again, I'm really sorry for the long update gap but I do hope to keep writing this story. So yeah, stay tuned and I'll probably write again soon…..**

**Oh and I just want to say thankyou to everyone who has read my stories, the 23 people who made this story one of the favourites or put it a story alert list. Plus the seven people who reviewed. Thx so much**

**Cheers. **

**WrittenLife.**


End file.
